dungeonquestrobloxfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmetics
Cosmetics are items introduced in The Underworld update and are used to customize armor and weapons in Dungeon Quest. They can be purchased from the in-game shop for Robux and are permanent, which will show up in the Cosmetics tab upon purchase. Cosmetics are simply for vanity purposes, and do not affect gameplay - they will override your armor or weapon's appearance. Enchantments are now included under cosmetics, and neither are able to be traded. The Cosmetics shop is updated with new items periodically, introducing 6 new cosmetics of varying rarities - 2 armors, 2 weapons, and 2 enchantments. The rarity of the cosmetics in the shop varies each time. Sometimes you can have Rare enchants and sometimes there are Uncommon Enchants. There is always an Epic or Legendary cosmetic armor that comes with an Epic cosmetic weapon. On top of that, there is another set that usually consists of 1 Rare or Uncommon cosmetic armor and 1 cosmetic weapon of opposite rarity. (If the armor is Uncommon, the weapon will be Rare and vise versa). Titles are a new type of cosmetic, introduced in the Wave Defence update. They are earned via leveling up and progression in the Wave Defence game mode. When equipped, they will show above your nametag. Different titles can be unlocked at waves 30, 45, 100 and 300. Titles apply to all maps within the Wave Defense game mode. Each dungeon has its own unique cosmetic and title, they can be earned in any dungeon at Nightmare mode as of September 20, 2019. They can't be obtained by doing Nightmare Wave Defence. Titles Wave Defence Titles Other Titles Dungeon Cosmetic Armors The dungeon cosmetic armors are free cosmetics earned exclusively from playing dungeons on difficulty. Each dungeon has a unique armor, given to the player along with a title upon completing a dungeon. Cosmetics are listed from left to right and top to bottom in the image. *Pharaoh (Desert Temple) *Winter Wanderer (Winter Outpost) *Pirate Captain (Pirate Island) *King's Knight (King's Castle) *Demon Lord (The Underworld) *Samurai Master (Samurai Palace) *Sniper Mercenary (The Canals) *Cursed Shipwright (Ghastly Harbor) *Inventor (Steampunk Sewers) *Space Mercenary (Orbital Outpost ) These cosmetics cannot be found in Wave Defence and Daily Rewards. Hardcore mode for dungeons does not increase the chance of earning them. Halloween Cosmetic Armors The Halloween cosmetic armors were limited-time event cosmetics released on October 19, 2019, and lasted until November 3, 2019, as part of the Halloween Update. They were obtainable from any dungeon in the game, on any difficulty. These cosmetics cannot be found in Wave Defence and Daily Rewards. Hardcore mode for dungeons does not increase the chance of earning them. It is also worth noting that Halloween cosmetics do not count towards the Determined title. Shop Cosmetics Cosmetic Pricing by Tier List Of Cosmetic Items |-| Skins= |-| Weapons= |-| Enchantments= Trivia * Before The Underworld update, there used to be a Wizard who sold 4 Enchantments. They are of Epic Rarity and can still be bought for 250, 350 (2 cost 350) and 450 robux respectively in the gamepass section. * The only Legendary Weapon Enchant is VIP, which comes with VIP for R$799. * The Headless Horseman is the only armor set that doesn't physically touch the ground, instead floating a couple of pixels above it. * The Enchanted Warrior emits some light, being able to light up a small area around him. Category:Game Mechanics